Lo que es tener un padre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Chip descubre finalmente qué ocurrió con su padre pero eso le deja una gran duda. Oneshot corto.


**_"LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA" _PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

Sabía que su padre había muerto antes de que él naciera y que por eso llevaba su nombre. Mamá se lo había explicado después de casi dos años de preguntas constantes acerca del tema que eran ignoradas.

...O, bueno, trató de hacerlo. Le contó que hacía años, cuando estaba aún embarazada de él, hubo una epidemia en el castillo que se llevó a muchos de los sirvientes, incluyendo a su padre; pero no pudo contar más porque enseguida comenzó a llorar.

Lumière la consoló en sus brazos y él y Din Don trataron de satisfacer su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es una epidemia?-preguntó Chip.

- Es cuando mucha gente se contagia de una misma enfermedad-se lo simplificó Din Don.

- ¿Y qué enfermedad fue?

- No creo que debas saberlo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque eres muy pequeño para esas cosas.

- ¿Fue tos?

- No, no fue tos. Además, eso ni siquiera es una enfermedad.

- ¿Y qué fue?

- ¡Cólera! ¿Estás contento?

- ¿Cólera? ¿Eso es que se enfadaron mucho?

- _Non_, en realidad es...-Lumière trató de evitarle otra ronda de preguntas incómodas a Din Don, pero viendo que ahora le tocaba a él sufrir la curiosidad del niño, decidió cortar antes de volverse loco-. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que cayó enfermo y, desgraciadamente, murió antes de que pudieras conocerle y él a ti.

- Ah...-musitó Chip.

- _Tu comprends?_

_- _Creo que sí...

- Siento no haberte dicho nada hasta ahora, cariño...Sniff...-dijo la señora Potts-. Pero es que no he podido...Ya sufrí muchísimo al decírselo a tus hermanos y no creí que...

- No pasa nada, mamá. De verdad-la consoló Chip, acariciando su brazo.

La señora Potts, ante aquel gesto de su hijo, volvió a echarse a llorar y se abrazó a Chip. El niño se quedó mirando al vacío unos segundos, terriblemente incómodo, hasta que finalmente correspondió su abrazo.

* * *

- Bella...

Bella levantó la vista de su libro.

- ¿Sí, Chip?

- ...¿Está mal no sentir que tu padre esté muerto?

Bella arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

- Bueno...Tu mamá no está, ¿verdad?-preguntó Chip, mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

- No. Murió cuando yo tenía tu edad, más o menos.

- Y la echas mucho de menos, ¿no? Desearías que siguiera aquí.

- Pues...Sí. Muchas veces.

- Pues yo no. Dicen que mi padre era un tipo genial y que quería mucho a mamá, a mis hermanos y a mí, y eso que no había nacido aún...Pero yo no lloro pensando en él. ¿Es que estoy mal de la cabeza?

Bella sonrió, dejó el libro sobre su regazo y acarició el pelo de Chip.

- No, no estás mal de la cabeza. No llegaste a conocerle. Es normal que no sientas nada.

- Pero veo a mamá llorar cada vez que habla de él y mis hermanos recuerdan algo de él, hasta Sofía, que sólo tenía tres años. Y eso me pone triste.

- Entiendo...

Chip se quedó pensativo un momento.

- ...¿Qué hace exactamente un papá, Bella?-preguntó finalmente. Bella sí que tenía un padre; tenía que saberlo.

- Mmm-Bella lo pensó durante un momento-. Un papá...Es igual que una mamá: te cuida, te anima en los malos momentos, juega contigo, te enseña cosas...No sé...

- ¿Como Lumière?

- ¿Lumière?

- Sí. Lumière me enseñó con qué cubiertos se debe comer un pescado y a veces me lleva al jardín a jugar cuando mis hermanos pasan de mí.

- Ah...Pues sí, como Lumière.

- Y Din Don me salvó un día que el amo quiso estrellarme contra la pared, cuando aún era una bestia. Siempre iba detrás de mí por si me caía y me rompía.

- Ese también es un ejemplo.

- Y el amo tampoco ha sido malo conmigo del todo...Ayer me regaló lápices para dibujar.

Bella rió.

- ...No se lo digas a mamá, pero teniéndola a ella y a todos los del castillo, creo que no me hace falta un papá-confesó Chip en voz baja por si lo oía alguien.

- No. Es verdad que no-sonrió Bella-. ¿Te sientes menos culpable?

- Sí. Gracias, Bella.

Chip le dio un besito en la mejilla y fue a buscar un libro de cuentos para él en la extensa biblioteca.

Pero, antes, una última pregunta.

- Bella.

- ¿Hm?

- ...¿Aunque seas una chica también puedo considerarte mi papá?

- ...Claro que sí. Si quieres.

Chip sonrió y subió a todo correr las escaleras que daban a las estanterías superiores.

Bella le siguió con la mirada y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de volver a su lectura.

"_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos", Friedrich Schiller._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**- No se menciona cuántos hermanos tiene Chip, pero teniendo en cuenta la de hijos que se tenían en la época, diría que cinco o seis. El nombre de Sofía para uno de ellos es totalmente inventado.**

**- Al igual que el tema de los hermanos, qué fue del padre también es fruto de mi especulación.**

**- Chip es el diminutivo de Charles o Christopher, de modo que cualquiera de esos nombres, en su variante inglesa o francesa, sería el del padre.**

**- No sé si Schiller coincidiría en el tiempo con la historia pero yo creo que sí (mediados del siglo XIX, más o menos)**


End file.
